Stagione 4
La Stagione 4 di Vikings ha debuttato il 18 febbraio 2016 sul History in Canada e negli Stati Uniti e si concluderà il 1 Febbraio, 2017. La stagione, composta da 20 episodi, è stata divisa in due parti da dieci episodi. Trama Parte I Season three culminated with the extraordinary battle in Paris, where Ragnar seized victory from the jaws of defeat – but still returns to Kattegat dangerously ill. Thoughts of his death galvanize the forces who seek to succeed him as king, including his wife Queen Aslaug and his oldest son, Bjorn. Meanwhile, Lagertha continues power struggles with her calculating, former second in command, Kalf. Rollo betrays his Vikings heritage by remaining in Frankia and Floki is seized for his brutal actions to the Christian priest Athelstan. Parte II In the midseason premiere, Ragnar’s reappearance in Kattegat triggers a chain of events no one – except the Seer – could have ever imagined. He unexpectedly arrives home to see what has become of his sons and to handle unfinished business in Wessex with King Ecbert (Linus Roache). Meanwhile, Lagertha (Katheryn Winnick) plans a power play in Kattegat and Bjorn (Alexander Ludwig) prepares to fulfill his long-held dream to explore the Mediterranean in a sleek new boat built for him by Floki (Gustaf Skarsgård). Produzione È stato annunciato ufficialmente il 26 marzo 2015, quando cinque episodi della terza stagione dello show sono stati trasmessi.http://deadline.com/2015/03/vikings-renewed-history-season-4-1201399120/ Cast Principale * Travis Fimmel nel ruolo di Re Ragnar Lothbrok (16 episodi) * Katheryn Winnick nel ruolo della Regina Lagertha/Conte Ingstad (18 episodi) * Clive Standen nel ruolo del Duca Rollo (14 episodi) * Gustaf Skarsgård nel ruolo di Floki (18 episodi) * Alexander Ludwig nel ruolo di Bjorn (18 episodi) * Alyssa Sutherland nel ruolo della Regina consorte Aslaug (15 episodi) * Ben Robson nel ruolo del Conte Kalf (4 episodi) * Lothaire Bluteau nel ruolo dell'Imperatore Charles (8 episodi) * John Kavanagh nel ruolo de Il Veggente (9 episodi) e di Papa Leo IV ("Death All 'Round") * Peter Franzén nel ruolo di Re Harald "Finehair" (13 episodi) * Jasper Pääkkönen nel ruolo di Halfdan "The Black" (12 episodi) * Moe Dunford nel ruolo del Principe Aethelwulf (6 episodi + 6 come ricorrente) * Kevin Durand nel ruolo di Harbard (3 episodi) * Alex Høgh nel ruolo di Ivar (8 episodi + 1 come guest) * Marco Ilsø nel ruolo di Hvitserk (6 episodi + 1 come guest) * David Lindström nel ruolo di Sigurd (8 episodi + 1 come guest) * Jordan Patrick Smith nel ruolo di Ubbe (7 episodi + 1 come guest) * Linus Roache nel ruolo di Re Ecbert (15 episodi) Ospite straordinario *Josh Donaldson nel ruolo di Hoskuld ("Revenge") Ricorrente * Maude Hirst nel ruolo di Helga (15 episodi) * Georgia Hirst nel ruolo di Torvi (15 episodi) * Jennie Jacques nel ruolo della Principessa Judith (15 episodi) * Morgane Polanski nel ruolo della Principessa/Duchessa Gisla (12 episodi) * Josefin Asplund nel ruolo di Astrid (9 episodi) * Ida Marie Nielsen nel ruolo di Margrethe (8 episodi) * Owen Roe nel ruolo del Conte Odo (7 episodi) * Dianne Doan nel ruolo di Yidu (7 episodi) * Edvin Endre nel ruolo di Erlendur (6 episodi) * Ivan Kaye nel ruolo di Re Aelle (6 episodi) * Amy Bailey nel ruolo della Regina Kwenthrith (5 episodi) * Seán T. Ó Meallaigh nel ruolo di Padre Prudentius (5 episodi) * George Blagden nel ruolo di Athelstan (5 episodi) * Nathan O'Toole nel ruolo del Giovane Bjorn (3 episodi) Troupe Produttori * Morgan O'Sullivan: produttore esecutivo. * Sheila Hockin: produttore esecutivo. * Sherry Marsh: produttore esecutivo. * Alan Gasmer: produttore esecutivo. * James Flynn: produttore esecutivo. * John Weber: produttore esecutivo. * Michael Hirst: autore/scrittore/produttore esecutivo. * Keith Thompson: produttore (episodi 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, e 8). * Sanne Wohlenberg: produttore (episodi 9, 10, 11, e 12). * Bill Goddard: co-produttore. * Séamus McInerney: co-produttore. * Pj Dillon: direttore della fotografia (episodi 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, e 8). * Owen McPolin: direttore della fotografia (episodi 9, 10, 11, e 12). * Mark Geraghty: scenografo. * Aaron Marshall: tecnico del montaggio (episodi 1, 4, e 7). * Christopher Donaldson: tecnico del montaggio (episodi 2, 5, e 8). * Tad Seaborn: tecnico del montaggio (episodi 3, 6, 9, e 11). * Don Cassidy: tecnico del montaggio (episodi 10, e 12). * Trevor Morris: compositore. * Franklin Henson: stunt action design. * Richard Ryan: stunt action design. * Dominic Remane: supervisore agli effetti visivi. * Joan Bergin: costumista. * Frank Moiselle: casting director. * Nuala Moiselle: casting director. Registi * Ciarán Donnelly: episodi 1, 2, e 3. * Helen Shaver: episodi 4 e 5. * Ken Girotti: episodi 6, 7, e 8. * Jeff Woolnough: episodi 9 e 10. * Daniel Grou: episodi 11 e 12. Episodi :Vedi anche: Episodi Foto promozionali The Dead .jpg|Bjorn in Season 4 Vikings Season 4 Cast.jpeg|Vikings Season 4 Cast BjornS41.jpeg BjornS42.jpeg BjornS43.jpeg image.jpeg|Aslaug (Left), Ragnar (Middle), Yidu (Right) Video File:Vikings Season 4 Preview File:Vikings Season 4 Official SDCC Trailer (Comic-Con 2015) File:Vikings Season 4 Official Trailer File:Vikings Ragnar Trailer - Season 4 Premieres February 18th 10 9c History File:Power Built With Blood Vikings Season 4 Teaser - Premieres February 18th 10 9c History File:Day Of Reckoning Vikings Season 4 Teaser - Premieres February 18th 10 9c History File:Vikings Brother Against Brother Teaser - Premieres February 18 10 9c History File:Vikings What To Expect From Season 4 - New Season Thursday 10 9c History File:Vikings Official Mid-Season Teaser Thursdays 10 9c History-0 File:Vikings Season 4 Mid-Season Teaser History File:Vikings Season 4 Returns Comic Con Teaser History File:Vikings Season 4 Midseason Return Official Trailer - Comic-Con 2016 File:Vikings Season 4B - Midseason Trailer REVENGE (HD) File:Vikings Season 4B NEW Promo Trailer - History's TV Show HD File:Vikings Season 4 - Trailer New Generation FR HD File:Vikings Season 4 By The Numbers History Riferimenti Categoria:Stagioni